¿Canguros?
by jin69
Summary: Netto estaba enamorado perdidamente de Enzan, pero algo los separo...¿o no? quizá eso fue lo que más los acerco, siempre que no hubiera estado Laika por medio para estropearlo todo..o quiza todavía tiene oportunidades de enamorarlo de él NettoxEnzan Lemon
1. Dia normal

**Este es mi primer fic de Netto/Enzan y estoy súper emocionada con el!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Haber, lo primero avisar a las personas, hay lemon (contenido sexual explícito entre hombres), por lo que si no te gusta sal de este fic por favor.**

Disclaimer: no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen a su respectivo creador.

* * *

-Y otra vez los grandes salvadores de la red salvan la situación- dijo Netto sonriendo creídamente

-Esta bien, habéis hecho un gran trabajo los tres-dijo Meijin-por hoy habéis terminado, podéis iros a casa

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia la salida de Scilab donde Netto con su gran energía y su voz les detuvo a escuchar un momento

-He pensado en que podríamos ir a algún sitio, todavía es temprano y me aburro-dijo Netto con voz suplicante para que aceptaran sabía que esos dos eran unos completos anti-sociales

-Yo no puedo tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Enzan

-Eres un aburrido Enzan, todo el día allí metido nunca te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo- dijo Netto algo chafado en realidad era quien más le apetecía que viniera, cuando ese pensamiento llego a su mente se descoloco por un momento, por que estaba pensando eso, era verdad que le agradaba su compañía, desde hacía bastante le había visto como un verdadero amigo con el que de verdad se podía contar con él y de verdad que si que lo había ayudado. Recordó que Enzan le había dado las gracias ya hace mucho tiempo…

-----FLASH BACK-----

Enzan y Netto estaban en una cafetería charlando era uno de esos días en los que Enzan tenía libres algunos días. Lo que verdaderamente le extrañaba a Netto era porque pasaba su tiempo con él, pero por el simple hecho de estar con él le daba igual

-Hace tiempo que no estábamos así Enzan-dijo Netto para acabar con el silencio que había

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, de verdad me alegro tener algún tiempo libre para poder disfrutar y descansar-dijo Enzan

-Si ya, es verdad-dijo Netto mientras se estiraba-me alegro de que no sigas siendo aquel anti-social de antes-rió un poco Netto

Enzan se sonrojo suavemente (si ya al fin es un milagro que Enzan se sonroje soy mala ¬¬), pero Enzan tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Netto- oye Netto, esto…

… yo sobre eso quería hablar

-Dime, de que quieres hablar- dijo Netto algo confuso por el sonrojo de Enzan (lo sé soy mala muajajajajaja)

-Yo… …esto, tu eres un gran amigo para mi aparte de Blues, y has sabido convertirme en mejor persona de lo que era por eso… … gracias Netto-dijo Enzan

Netto se quedó perplejo no se esperaba eso. Pero Netto sonrió- no hay por que darlas Enzan, tu también eres un gran amigo para mi-acabo de decir Netto

-Esta bien-dijo Enzan- pero eso no significa que no sigas siendo mi rival- dijo Enzan sonriendo

-No se me olvida y ni sueñes que nos ganas a mí y a Rockman- dijo Netto

-Eso te lo crees tú- dijo Enzan

-Vamos a combatir ahora mismo y veras como te doy una paliza- dijo Netto

-Sigue soñando-dijo Enzan

-----END FLASH BACK----

-El trabajo es el trabajo-dijo Enzan sacando a Netto de su ensueño que al hacerlo se sonrojo

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Laika con una sonrisa perversa que a Enzan le resulto inquietante y extraña y a Netto le produció escalofríos

-Hasta luego- dijo Enzan marchándose

-Que quieres hacer- dijo Laika acercándose peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo de Netto que tembló

Netto se separó en poco de él-que tal si vamos a tomar algo- dijo Netto, eso era lo que hacía normalmente Netto cuando salía con Enzan, este iba a ser un día largo

* * *

Enzan estaba tan tranquilamente escribiendo en su escritorio cuando de repente recibió una llamada:

-Enzan, lo siento ya os habíamos dicho que habíais acabado por hoy, pero es urgente necesito que resuelvas un caso- dijo Meijin

-No importa, ¿de que se trata?-dijo Enzan

-Los darkloids han atacado un almacén, desde allí pueden controlar varios locales en los que se esta causando el caos, necesito que vallas a investigar, ahora mismo mando a Netto y Laika-dijo Meijin

-No es necesario yo mismo puedo ocuparme de ellos-dijo Enzan antes de colgar

* * *

La limusina de Enzan paro, en un almacén algo viejo, Enzan bajó rápidamente de su limusina y echo a correr dentro del almacén

-Conexión Blues-dijo Enzan nada más llegar conectando a Blues de inmediato

-Enzan-Kun (ya se que le llama con el –sama, pero odio que lo haga así que en mi fic no), el que causa este destrozó es nada más y nada menos que Needleman.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asombrado Enzan, y se puso a mirar a todos los lados en busca de Yuriko- ¡sal de ahí!-gritó Enzan

-Oh ya veo que me has descubierto y donde has dejado a tus amiguitos- sonrió cínicamente Yuriko, tanto que produjo un escalofrío en Enzan

-Esta vez he venido yo solo tengo la seguridad de que serás poca cosa-dijo Enzan burlándose de Yuriko

Yuriko torció la boca de mal humor- no te han enseñado ha respetar a tus mayores cuando eras pequeño-preguntó Yuriko-pequeño insolente tengo un regalito para ti lástima que no hayan venido tus amiguitos

De repente Yuriko tiro como una capsula al suelo para después salir corriendo del almacén cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Enzan corrió tras ella pero le había cerrado la puerta.

-Blues, puedes abrir la puerta-dijo Enzan sin darse cuenta de que el humo estaba expandiéndose más y más

-Needleman ha huido Enzan-Kun quizá sea una trampa-dijo Blues analizando la situación

-No lo sé, quizá pero necesito que me saques de aquí-dijo Enzan

-Veré lo que puedo hacer-dijo Blues- han bloqueado todos los sistemas y desde aquí fuera no puedo acceder-informó Blues de la situación

Enzan se dio la vuelta para analizar el almacén, pero una especie de humo confundió sus sentidos, se vino abajo todo le daba vueltas se sentía cada vez más y más débil hasta que la oscuridad le consumió por completo, Blues quedo en shock como su operador iba cayendo por el humo, pero no perdió más tiempo y pidió ayuda.

* * *

**Dejo mi primer capítulo, pronto subiré más siempre que me dejéis reviews**

**xao!:)**


	2. el problema

**Siento la demora, pero ya estoy aquiiiiiiiiiii!**

**de primeras quiero aclarar una cosa, se que he prometido lemon, pero tendreis que esperar bastante( a menos que me dejeis reviews, entonces el proceso no sera tan largo) **

**a ver en verdad no me gusta mucho como me queda la historia asi que voy a enrevesarla mucho (si me sale si no da igual) asi que no solo habra netto x enzan, sino laika x netto, laika x enzan, blues x enzan, oc x enzan rockman x enzan, rockman x netto, blues x netto etc. intentare no hacer parejas heterosexuales(odio a esas parejas con perdon a las que les gustan)**

**IMPORTANTE: SOLO ARE LO QUE HE DICHO SI ME SALE SI NO LO DEJARE COMO TENIA PENSADO Y AU**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes no son mios son de su respectivo creador(espera un momento entonces estas diciendo que blues es de enzan porque lo ha creado él, bueno eso es MENTIRA, en mi fic blues sera todo un cachondo y pervertido y su hobbie favorito sera molestar a enzan, pero ya lo vereis)solo si me sale YA TE LO HE DICHO!**

**dicho esto comencemos:**

**

* * *

**

Netto y Laika corrían a más no poder un mensaje de SOS les había llegado de Blues, pero en él no decía nada solo la ubicación, llegaron a un almacén abandonado, pero al intentar abrir la puerta no pudieron estaba cerrada.

-Rockman te conectaré y abres la puerta-dijo Netto- conexión Rockman

Rockman abrió la cerradura de la puerta y Netto y Laika empujaron las puertas, se levanto un poco de polvo y cuando pudieron ver no había nada solo vieron un P.E.T. rojo en el suelo, Netto se acerco rápidamente a él y lo cogió

-Blues donde está Enzan- le pregunto a Blues algo histérico, algo le había pasado a Enzan y eso le producía una sensación muy punzante y dolorosa en el estomago

-É-Él… es-esta… en…-dijo Blues algo no muy seguro de si mismo

-¿En donde?-preguntó a Blues como este netnavi no le dijera donde estaba su "amigo" no se iba a quedar tranquilo

Blues no dijo nada solo señalo el interior del almacén por allí había una zona oscura y casi daba miedo mirar, pero si allí estaba Enzan no se iba a ir sin él, de repente oyó ruidos fue corriendo en esa dirección siendo seguido por Laika, deslumbraron una puerta en ella había luz y se oía a una persona dentro

-Rum rum-una persona salió de allí

Netto y Laika se quedaron boquiabiertos, no era Enzan, pero se parecía a él, de hecho si era Enzan, pero no sabrían como explicarlo. Un mini Enzan había salido de ese cuarto, cuando se asomaron a él vieron como pequeñas piezas en el suelo de metal con las que el niño estaba jugando

-Que… …es… …esto?-dijo Laika un poco sorprendido

Los dos vieron como el niño que se parecía tanto a Enzan les miro un poco asustado, para luego mirarles con el ceño fruncido

-Quienes sois vosotros?-pregunto un pequeño adorable Enzan enfadado

Netto cogió el P.E.T. de Enzan un poco asombrado mirando a Blues con cara de incredulidad

-Que….?-logró preguntar Netto

-No se que ha pasado el humo… …y luego Enzan y, y, yo no se que ha pasado-dijo un Blues un poco trastornado

-No te preocupes Blues le llevaremos al laboratorio- dijo Netto ya un poco más tranquilizado

Netto se acerco a Enzan el cual retrocedió

-Emm… yo soy Netto y este es Laika no nos reconoces Enzan?-pregunto al pequeño Enzan el cual le parecía adorable

-No os he visto nunca-dijo Enzan tranquilo

Laika y Netto se miraron Enzan había perdido sus recuerdos, y eso no era buena señal a decir verdad lo que le había pasado tampoco

* * *

Laika y Netto llegaron al laboratorio con Enzan dejando sorprendido a todo el mundo, decidieron hacerle unas pruebas a Enzan y le metieron en una especie de cápsula.

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto el dr. Hikari

-No tenemos ni idea, cuando llegamos al mensaje S.O.S. de Blues, Enzan ya estaba así, pero creo recordar…-dijo Netto un poco pensativo- Blues no dijiste algo de una especie de humo?-pregunto Netto

-Si, así es Yuriko tiro una especie de cápsula y Enzan empezó ha disminuir de tamaño-dijo Blues ya más tranquilizado de lo que lo estaba antes

-Si, yo cogí la cápsula- dijo Laika entregándosela al dr. Hikari

-Muy bien estudiaremos la cápsula y veremos que podemos hacer-dijo el dr. Hikari

-Volverá a la normalidad?-pregunto Netto

-No lo se, pero haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para que vuelva a ser el mismo-dijo el padre de Netto dándole una sonrisa para saber que todo iba a estar bien

Netto le devolvió la sonrisa y miro a su padre-pero que haremos con él papa?

-Pues tendréis que hacer de canguros por una temporada

Laika y Netto se miraron eso no les estaba gustando para nada, pero se abrió la puerta con dos científicos que trataban de hacer que Enzan dejara de llorar pero sin éxito. Netto se acerco y tomo a Enzan y lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó encima de la mesa

-Oye Enzan ya no llores, si dejas de hacerlo te prometo que Laika y yo jugaremos todo el día contigo

Enzan inmediatamente dejó de llorar y salto de alegría, Laika y Netto se miraron este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

A cabo de un rato, salían Laika y Netto detrás de Enzan que corría y estos desesperados le pedían que parara y entonces lo hizo de repente lo que causo la caída de Laika y Netto al suelo mientras Enzan reía abiertamente. Los dos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño

-¿Dónde quieres ir Enzan?-pregunto Laika, este pensaba que siendo Enzan tan maduro a su edad, el pequeño sería algo lo mismo, pero se veía que de pequeño Enzan era muy hiperactivo

-A jugar!-respondió simplemente Enzan haciendo caer una gotita de sudor a Laika

-¿A que quieres jugar Enzan?-había preguntado Rockman

Los cinco miraron como el pequeño adorable Enzan ponía sus deditos en el mentón y pensaba

-Mmmmhh….-Enzan trataba de pensar en algo y de repente- Ya sé, al escondite

Laika y Netto se miraron y suspiraron

Definitivamente este iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

**REVIEWWWSSSSSSSS! dejadme reviews ah y quiero agradecer a quien lo haya leido y le haya gustado, si no te ha gustado ya te puedes ir a...(es broma) tambien quiero agradecer a Moon-9215 y a Tary-Hime por haber puesto mi historia en favoritos ASIAS!  
**

**acepto comentarios constructivos y quejas(risa malvada)xD**

**acepto todo tipo de comentarios **

**vuelvo a repetir si dejais comentarios actualizo antes, vale la pena!**

**xao!**

**hasta la proxima!**

**OS QUIERO!**

**PD: os querre mas si dejais reviewsxD(es broma os quiero igual)  
**


End file.
